


【翻译】城里有家小酒馆（我的挚爱在那里坐下来）

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Sequence, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, always breaks my heart so this is me trying to make it better for Bucky, the CATFA pub scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 当他走近酒馆的时候，一种似曾相识的感觉立刻击中了他。他知道有一群士兵正在一张桌子旁等着他。他知道一个身着红裙的女人会走进来。他知道有人正在柜台旁等着他。旺达把手放在史蒂夫的眉峰上，闭上眼睛，手心的红光越来越盛，在那张无波澜的面孔上投下忧心忡忡的阴影。将近一分钟后，红光尽数散去，她将手垂到身侧。“他在和我对抗。”她小声说，抬头看向巴基，隐约有痛苦之色，“在那儿他不认识我。我没法靠近他。”“把我送过去。”





	【翻译】城里有家小酒馆（我的挚爱在那里坐下来）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there is a tavern in the town (and there my dear love sits him down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430364) by [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader). 



> 原注:  
> 每当我看到美队1的小酒馆场景时，我的心脏就会再一次为巴基崩裂。这是我为他和为自己写的一篇治愈产物。  
> 标题取自小酒馆里咆哮突击队员和其他人在背景中唱的歌曲，它包含了以下的可怕歌词：  
> 城里有个小酒馆  
> 我的挚爱在那里坐下来  
> 快活地喝着酒  
> 永远、永远不会想起我

当他走近小酒馆时，一种似曾相识的感觉立刻击中了他。屋内光线昏暗，摆设陈旧，堆满了岁月的沉积。收音机缓缓流淌出美妙的乐声，他隐约记得这个曲调，它在咏唱着爱情、渴望、还有失去。

 

身着制服的士兵们围坐在桌子旁，快活地在乐声中大喊大笑。一位金发女郎缓缓拆开胜利册，托着放满各式奇怪杯子的托盘在桌子间来回走动。

 

角落里有五个士兵正围坐在桌子旁喝啤酒。他们的军衔、徽章、甚至是种族都不尽相同。但他信任他们所有，期望能够在未来许多场战斗中将后背托付给他们。

 

他知道有位身着红裙的女人会走进来。她是一个将坚毅铸入骨髓的斗士，是他的朋友、同盟，也是过去的一种选择。很久之前他就与她诀别，连同共度此生的可能一起。

 

他知道柜台旁还坐着一个男人，他端着一大杯威士忌的样子迷茫且空洞。如果他能有勇气注意到的话，这个男人是过去的另一种选择。这人自他有记忆以来便霸占了他的整个心脏。那个女人是他灵魂的镜子，这个男人则是他灵魂的另一半。

 

他的双脚在有意识做出决定前已然迈出。他知道这人是他生命中最重要的存在。他知道自己曾经以最可怕的方式错判了他。

 

也许这一次，他能够做出正确的选择。

 

*

 

医疗室的门被猛地推开，重重地撞上墙面。巴基大步走了进去，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着躺在床上、面色惨白的史蒂夫，丝毫没有理会护士们的惊叫。史蒂夫的头上缠着一圈电极和电线，几缕顽固的金发以奇特的角度从中翘起。手腕处的针管正做着静脉注射。巴基的手微微抽搐着，恨不得把它们通通撕下来。

 

萨姆和旺达站在病床的两侧，闻声齐齐转过身，小心翼翼地打量着他。

 

"他怎么样了？"

 

萨姆摇了摇头，嘴巴绷成了一条线。 "没有反映。"

 

"我们知道他的状况吗？"

 

当时他在一个离史蒂夫一个街道远的屋顶观察点上，只看到他举起盾牌，挡下了妖精皇后的几道光束。妖精皇后瞬间消失了，留下史蒂夫瘫倒在地，盾牌还牢牢地绑在手臂上。萨姆迅速落在他的身侧，巴基却仍在远处的屋顶上徒劳地向他赶来。

 

萨姆看向旺达，后者正低着头疲惫地凝视着史蒂夫。先前她脸颊上的擦伤已结成了淤青。她将手放在史蒂夫的前额，所有人在她手心释放出红光时都愣住了，源源不断的光线倾泻而出，严丝密扣地缠绕在史蒂夫的头侧。“他被困在了里面。”

 

盯着史蒂夫的视线落到旺达身上，“你说的被困是什么意思？”

 

“妖精女王对他做了什么，现在我无法感受到他。我认为……”她犹豫了，仿佛在搜寻着一个合适的字眼，“我认为他迷失在自己的意识中，就像一个无法醒来的梦境。”

 

“脑部扫描似乎证明了这一点，”萨姆说，“根据赵医生的说法，他在内侧颞叶、顶叶和额叶上有很多脑部活动。”

 

“记忆和幻想。”巴基说。经历过所有大脑扫描之后，他对人类大脑的运行方式有了更多了解。

 

萨姆点点头。 "就像做了一个清醒的梦，却不知道自己身在梦中。"

 

巴基端详着旺达，注视着她脸上直白的疲惫和痛苦。他听说过她能够侵入他人意识的奇特能力，这导致他在很长一段时间内都对她保持警惕。他也知道她曾用这种能力带来了多少浩劫，以及她现在究竟有多厌恶使用它。他满怀歉意地开口道，“能把我送进去吗？”

 

旺达将手臂交叉放在腰前，眼神带着些忧虑。然后她深深地吸了口气，在呼气时点了点头，就像一个真正的复仇者那样。

 

她将手放在史蒂夫的眉峰间，闭上眼睛。手心的红光越来越盛，为史蒂夫平静的脸上投去忧心忡忡的阴影。

 

大约过了一分钟。房间里没有人移动过：他、萨姆、就连在场的护士也一动不动。红光逐渐暗淡，她将手垂到身侧。

 

“他在和我对抗。”她小声说，抬头看向巴基，眼中含着淡淡的痛苦。“那里的他不认识我。我没法靠近。”

 

“把我送过去。”

 

萨姆担心地看了他一眼，“你确定吗，伙计？”

 

呕吐感在肠胃中翻滚，这暗示着他已经在为接下来的事做着准备。他咬紧牙关点了点头。过去他曾发誓过再也不让任何人搅乱他的脑子，但现在是为了史蒂夫，没有什么困难的。

 

“我不知道你会在里面发现什么。”旺达说。她担心地睁大了眼，不管这是为了他还是史蒂夫，或者二者都有，他都不能多说什么。

 

“我会找到史蒂夫。”这才是最重要的。他平静地看了她一眼，“别在我脑子里闲逛，孩子。那些东西没人想看。”尤其是他自己。

 

她郑重其事地向他点了点头。

 

他爬上史蒂夫的床，安静地躺在一旁，假装没有听到护士长对他脏兮兮的作战服的连声抗议。护士们在萨姆的示意下推来一辆摆满各类仪器的手推车，接着把电极贴在他的额头上，又在手指上装好心率监视器。

 

什么都不会发生，他对自己说。他信任旺达。萨姆会照看好一切。他能够做好这个。

 

当第二声心跳融入史蒂夫的心脏监视器时，旺达举起散出红光的手凝视着他。他深吸一口气，将上涌的胆汁咽了回去，勉强开口道，“好的。”

 

他专注地听着心脏监视器的哔哔声，聆听着两人心跳交织的有力搏动。史蒂夫的缓慢而平稳，他的还仍在升高。这种方法很好地稳住了他的情绪，否则他可能会不受控制地把旺达从身边推开。

 

他最后见到的是旺达深色的眼睛。房间在周遭悉数褪去，融入一团红烟的漩涡中。

 

*

 

烟雾散去，他发现自己站在一片毫不起眼的灰色风景中。手腕处系着根红线，长长得拖曳在身后，最后消失在视线尽头。无法感受，也无法触碰，它只是……留在那里。

 

旺达。

 

他很开心他们两人中能有人神志清明，因为他甚至都没想过要怎么回来。

 

他随性地以面对的方向为北，红线源头的方向为南。在东北方的某地，他发现了一小块淡灰地带。找到史蒂夫没有更好的选择，他朝着那个方向走去。

 

感觉过去了有五分钟那么久，前方突然出现了一家酒馆。金色的光线从窗户和敞开的大门中泼洒出来。他试着绕到酒馆后面侦查，结果却失望而归。不管他设法向哪边走去，似乎酒馆都会跟着移动，为他呈出相同的景象。

 

那就是前门了。

 

透过窗户飞快地向里瞥了一眼之后，他迈过门槛，走进这间被人遗忘的酒馆。它看起来和普通的英式酒馆别无二致，随便在世界各地都能找到一家差不多的地方。不过……他的记忆正被什么牵动着。

 

当他注意到酒馆后门有一个入口时，这种熟悉的感觉变成了一股逼人的寒气，后颈上的碎发都被激得竖了起来。通过入口后是一间酒室，他想，一个矮矮胖胖、留着姜黄卷发的酒保正在为人们供应威士忌。如果细心聆听，他还能听到背景中飘荡着一首熟悉的曲调。

 

他记得自己坐在柜台旁，几近疯狂地想弄清楚佐拉到底对他做了什么。他害怕在又痒又刺的皮肤下会有什么正在隐秘生长。不管它意味着什么，他都不希望这种事发生——他不关心它会不会让自己变得强壮和更快痊愈。

 

然后史蒂夫出现了，灿烂耀眼又挺拔高大。他美丽得如同复仇天使，可他再也不会属于自己。巴基看过卡特望向他的神色，也看过史蒂夫与她对视时的眼神。

 

无论他被绑在桌子上时对自己许下过什么承诺，弥留之际又有多么想告诉史蒂夫他的真实感情……现在都已经太晚太晚。他没有权利介入他们之间。他过去是，而且将来永远都会是史蒂夫最好的朋友。

 

他的本意是好的，但一部分微小、琐碎、扭曲的自我渴望宣之于口，挣扎着想求得他们的关注与认可。然而在他们共通心灵闪烁着的明亮火焰中，他已经无足轻重——只剩下一片参差不齐的破败阴影。

 

那时他平静地与自己达成和解。如果他们都活到战争结束的那天，史蒂夫也许会和卡特结婚。这很好。他为他们感到高兴。

 

倘若命运足够仁慈的话，他很愿意这么做。

 

萨姆说过，这是幻想和记忆的交融。他找过瓦尔基里的最后一段录音，听到了卡特和史蒂夫的最后对话。如果史蒂夫的幻想融合了他的记忆，那么当他走近酒馆时，他肯定知道将会看到什么。

 

他努力让自己坚强起来，然后穿过入口，那条金属臂似乎比平日里更加沉重。

 

当看到舞池中共舞的两人时，他的脚步俶然停止，心脏剧烈地跳了几下，像是在竭力挣脱身体束缚似的在胸腔里横冲直撞。卡特，他已经做好准备了。但是……史蒂夫双臂拥抱着的那人，是过去的巴基，那个仍活在史蒂夫记忆中的过去的自己……

 

也许史蒂夫想得到的不仅仅是友谊，知道这一点原本该让他觉得快乐。但恰恰相反，此刻他最想做的是转身离开，永远都不去证实那个可怕的猜想——他，这个逃离九头蛇黑暗地狱的巴基——始终是个劣等版本。即使对此再心知肚明，他也依旧不管不顾地抓住和史蒂夫在一起的所有机会，哪怕这会从内里慢慢地摧毁他。

 

所以他让自己远远观望：史蒂夫拥抱着过去的巴基，仿佛那人是什么珍之重之的宝物。他微笑着凝视怀中的男人，专注的目光闪烁着柔和的光辉。如果巴基能将这一幕烙入记忆，也许他可以从长久的无望渴求中解脱出来。这种渴求曾贯穿了他的一生。

 

他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。这与你无关。你在寻找史蒂夫。九头蛇教过你该怎样区分。于是他无视了胸口的抽痛，将所有愚蠢而混乱的心绪都推到一旁。

 

之后他平静了下来，设法不带情感地分析眼前的情景。史蒂夫看上去没有受伤，共舞时的眼神也十分清醒。观察史蒂夫的时间越长，巴基便越发确信他没有受到外界的任何干扰。整个场景——小酒馆、两步舞、过去的巴基——全都是他的意识构造出来的。

 

无论他怎样觑眼打量着过去的自己，那人似乎都无法成为视线的焦点，如同透过尘土和流逝年月看向一张老照片，他身上有一种模糊的特质。当巴基注视着那人时，他的边缘变得愈发不稳。一个渐进的变化开始在其间蔓延——头发变长、身体变得健壮、左臂变成了金属。史蒂夫继续与他共舞，仿佛没有留意到眼前的种种变化。

 

巴基屏住了呼吸。

 

在歌曲接近尾声的时候，史蒂夫倾身吻上他的舞伴。一个纯洁而甜蜜的吻。

 

去他的。

 

假使史蒂夫想要亲吻一个有金属手臂的巴基，那么货真价实的一个就站在这里，而且还打算回吻过去。是时候插手了。

 

*

拥抱着他的挚爱，现在他应该是世界上最幸福的人。但是……

 

在内心深处，他微微觉得有什么不对劲。是那个与他共舞的男人的模糊轮廓吗？还是因为对他表现出的不甚关心？他很清楚那人眼中流露出的并非悲伤，因为那种绝望地渴求抒解的感觉他也曾有过，令他如此熟悉。

 

在他们在舞池中缓慢旋转的一刻，那人的形象开始改变。他的短发长至肩膀，英俊的脸庞被风霜侵染而变得忧虑重重，悲伤的瞳孔添出些许懊悔和顺从。但那双眼睛后反射出的灵魂却依然如故，依旧美丽得令他无法呼吸。

 

内心的某个地方因目睹转变发生而变得平静。这个地方出不了差错。他在这种情感的鼓舞下倾身吻上那个男人。可那人在他抽身离开时却仍吝于半分回应。不安又回来了。他的舞伴对这个轻率的吻会有何反应，他对此一无所知，只得探究似的望向那人的眼睛，而对方似乎也毫不知情。

 

他的眼角颤了一下，心灵却在嘶声尖叫：不要看！他眨了眨眼睛，然后——

 

*

 

当他走近酒馆的时候，一种似曾相识的感觉立刻击中了他。他知道有一群士兵正在一张桌子旁等着他。他知道一个身着红裙的女人会走进来。他知道有人正在柜台旁等着他。

 

*

 

搞什么，巴基在环顾四周时想。他又回到了这片毫不起眼的灰色土地。

 

该死的，史蒂夫，你到底在搞什么？

 

他咬紧牙关开始疾奔，凭借手腕的红线再次奔向史蒂夫身边。等他终于到达酒馆时，史蒂夫已经在里面了，正在柜台处和过去的巴基说着什么。他向他们走过去。

 

“史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫抽搐了一下，仿佛在甩掉一只苍蝇。

 

再一次，巴基想，他又被扔到灰色地点了。

 

*

 

当他走近酒馆，一种似曾相识的感觉立刻击中了他……

 

*

 

再快点。快点到那里。在史蒂夫开始和另一个巴基交谈之前赶到。如果他是唯一一个和史蒂夫对话的巴基，也许他就能让史蒂夫明白一切。

 

*

 

当他向柜台走去的时候……

 

*

 

巴基气息不稳地撞进酒馆，急急地向四周望去，直到他发现史蒂夫正站在酒馆入口。“史蒂夫”，他在史蒂夫向前迈进一步时呼喊道。

 

看着我，史蒂夫，快点儿，看着我。

 

*

 

他站在昏暗的入口前。他知道它将通往一间酒室，有个男人正坐在柜台旁大口喝着威士忌，拼命喝酒的样子就像在摆脱什么恶魔。

 

当时他错过了。另一个挑战他、吸引他、令他心跳加速的人出现在他面前。一时的迷恋让他分了心。后来他又醉心于终于能做些什么，做些真正的改变之中，未经思考便将最好的朋友一道拖了过去。直到大错铸成后才意识到背后所需的沉痛代价。

 

一部分的他深知这里早就不复存在，犯下的错误再也无法纠正。但也许，他最终能借此袒露出那个太晚意识到的秘密。怀着这种古怪的感觉，他站在酒馆前，如同之前几次重复的一般。

 

“史蒂夫。”

 

呼唤那个名字的声音仿佛刺进了他的灵魂深处。史蒂夫不无惊讶地转过身，然后看到了……他。

 

荒凉的景色中站着他的朋友。他在微弱灯光的映照下异常出众，半长的头发垂至肩膀，全黑的作战服恰到好处地勾勒出优雅与狠戾，右腕系着一根红线，左臂则由银色的金属制成，在白炽灯的温暖光线下闪闪发光。

 

这是对的，他想，这就是他朋友应有的样子，哪怕他看上去与酒馆的古旧摆设格格不入。

 

尽管已经知道答案，他还是在最后出声询问，“我是史蒂夫吗？”

 

他的朋友点了下头，美丽的灰色眼睛平静而凝重地注视着他，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”他说，“我是巴基。”

 

“巴基，”他念着这个名字，仔细品味着字符在口中绽放的熟悉形状。这个名字一直都徘徊在他的意识边缘。巴基。

 

巴基看上去比周围的一切都更要鲜活真实。在他的对比下，其他背景都黯淡得失去形状。不是这样，他在环顾四周时意识到，并非是巴基过于真实，而是所有的背景都太过虚幻。

 

他没有多做考虑，自顾自地抓住巴基的手，“和我跳舞好吗？”询问声落入沉默寂静的空气中，只有远处收音机的音乐仍在缓缓飘荡。

 

“当然可以，伙计。”巴基回答道，柔和的声音有些沙哑，语调中的郑重却与他的如出一辙。

 

心脏跳动得比平时更快。他牵起巴基的手，领着他走向舞池。两人不约而同将双手放上对方腰侧的举动引起了短暂的尴尬，然后巴基优雅地将左手搭上他的肩膀，像一只蝴蝶般轻柔地停靠在肩头，令史蒂夫无比迫切地想要感受它的全部重量。

 

巴基的眼神为他燃起勇气，他把那人拉得更近，好把他们紧握的双手稳稳地放在胸前。巴基就在眼前，他可以一低头就吻上那张亲爱的脸。这个念头在他脑子里根本停不下来。

 

巴基搜寻着他的眼睛，“你在这儿做什么，史蒂夫？”

 

他困惑地看了巴基一眼，“和你跳舞。”

 

“这到底是哪里？”

 

史蒂夫皱起眉头，不安的刺痛爬上他的脊椎。

 

巴基的手握紧了他的，“你知道的。”巴基仓促地说，“算了，这不要紧。”

 

他松了口气，重又找回了平静。

 

接下来的几分钟，他们沉默地迈动舞步，移动的步伐不断缩短着彼此的距离，直到两个胸膛紧紧挤靠在一起。史蒂夫将太阳穴靠在巴基的太阳穴上，任由那人温暖的体温密密地渗入身体。

 

巴基向后靠了靠，灰蓝的眼睛找到了他的。“我能给你看样东西吗？”

 

“我打赌你对所有的姑娘都这么说。”

 

“小伙子们也一样，史蒂夫。”巴基咧嘴一笑，笑容既锋利又俏皮，但他的眼睛中却流露出一丝认真，足以掩盖住语调中的所有轻佻。

 

史蒂夫犹豫片刻道，“当然。”

 

巴基从他的怀抱中抽离，带着他穿过酒馆的主区域，他们的双手依然紧紧地握在一起。离酒馆的入口越近，史蒂夫就越难跟上他的步伐。

 

当史蒂夫在门槛处停下来时，巴基回头望向他。透过敞开的大门，史蒂夫只看到了一片灰白。

 

他默默向巴基投去恳求的目光，“我还没准备好走出这里。”

 

“为什么没有呢？”巴基问道，柔和的声音透露出一丝谨慎。

 

史蒂夫凝视着他们紧握的双手，他终于记起来了，“他不想让我离开这里。不是像这样。”

 

巴基朝他走得更近，温热的手抚上他的后颈，“他会的。他一直渴望着你。如果你跟我来，我可以证明给你看。”

 

史蒂夫回头看向酒馆，允许自己看到飘忽的假象与事物在视野边缘的艰难静止。巴基出于信念跟随他，做出了牺牲。现在该轮到他了。

 

他握紧了巴基的手，“我们走吧。”

 

他们迈出大门，走进一片毫不起眼的灰色风景中。

 

*

 

巴基在床上醒来时，史蒂夫仍安静地躺在一旁。护士们在他们身旁忙碌地检查着监视器和仪器。赵医生也被叫来了。萨姆和旺达一起从屋侧的椅子上站起身。

 

他没有理会这些，吃力地在枕头上转过脸。身侧那人的眼睑在微微颤动。巴基犹豫片刻，放任手指缠上他的，然后紧紧扣住。他祈祷那不是一场单纯的梦境。

 

史蒂夫抬起眼皮，露出一双蔚蓝的眼睛。巴基曾无数次地见过领略过它的美丽，但从未觉得如此得安心。

 

“巴基。”史蒂夫哑着嗓子说，当看清巴基额头上贴的电极时，他立刻涨红了脸，“那里是你吗？”

 

巴基听到萨姆在身后某处要求赵医生给他们几分钟私人时间。他对史蒂夫点点头，希望欢快地在心房中扬起翅膀。

 

“所以我想你知道了。”史蒂夫说。

 

他的嘴角在史蒂夫看不到的地方抑制不住地上扬，“知道？”

 

史蒂夫低头使劲瞧了一眼手腕上的输液管，又露出了那幅坚定而平静的神情，“算了。”

 

“我知道你欠我一支舞。”

 

史蒂夫倏地看向他。然后，像是刚刚发现似的，史蒂夫低头看了看他们交握的双手，带着苦笑斜眼瞥了巴基一眼。那是个让巴基心甘情愿去追随、并且已经追随到天涯海角的笑容。

 

“你可真是个混蛋，巴克。”

 

“你就喜欢这样。”现在轮到巴基脸红了。他原本打算开玩笑的，但是耶稣啊，这听起来真他妈的自以为是。

 

“是的，”史蒂夫紧紧握住他的手，“是的，就是这样。”

 

“时间到了，伙计。”萨姆在附近的某处插嘴道。后面还跟着旺达发出的几声哽咽的、有些虚弱的傻笑。

 

巴基没法把目光从史蒂夫温暖的眼睛上移开。实际上，他觉得自己老练极了，甚至都懒得给他们竖个中指。


End file.
